


The Same Exact Earring

by angelsandbrowncoats



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, and make this a series, and the ending is a bit rushed, i hope to make either a sequel, not the anime, or another fairy tale au, sorry - Freeform, the Grimm bros, theres some random unimportant ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Gareth/Madalena Cinderella AU. Need I say more?</p>
<p>~Warning for some possibly offensive language~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Exact Earring

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said on tumblr, these characters are difficult to put in aus because they are developed properly, unlike most shows/movies/etc.  
> Still, I tried, and I hope you all like it.  
> (I was also really tired for part of this, so I hope in all makes sense. I'll fix the stuff that's supposed to be in italics when I get a chance)
> 
> BTW, I'm trying to start a galavantprompts blog on tumblr by the same name. I know it only has one post so far, but if anyone would like to add, just send in your prompts & imagines. I won't be mad if you just send them in asks instead of putting together a submission. This fandom just needs more fan content.

Madalena was six when her mother died of some common disease. The local physician refused to help unless her father could pay the price. Being a simple pig farmer, he obviously couldn’t. In an act of desperation, he agreed that he and his entire family would serve the physician’s family three days a week for five years in return for a potion that might help.

  
Her mother had started getting better, before her condition worsened beyond what it had been before. She was dead before the sun rose again.

  
But a deal was a deal. She and her father worked for the physician, not as assistants, but as servants. Madalena began to look forward to the days she spent with her father and their pigs, since the work was much more enjoyable at his side.

  
Times were rough on a farm with only two workers, and it wasn’t long before food began to run short. Her father, unable to bear losing her as well, risked thievery to keep her healthy, stealing a couple of apples and a loaf of bread every now and then. He hadn’t planned on being caught, but he hadn’t planned on hallucinating his dead wife standing in the middle of the market, smiling, just like she had been when he’d first seen her.

  
He’d been tossed in a prison without so much as a glance from a judge, and he only barely managed to get a shopkeeper he knew to agree to get his only daughter to move in with the physician’s family as a servant.

  
Overhearing their conversation, a princess passing through the street halted them, “A servant, you say? I am in need of a servant. Go and fetch her here.”

  
And so Madalena had been brought to live in a palace. It was beautiful, and filled with many treasures. The von Falconburghs were one of the wealthiest families in the world.

  
Her quarters, on the other hand, were smaller than the broom cupboard where she kept her supplies. The bed that was crammed inside was little more than a board, and the only thing she possessed besides a dirty dress was a river rock that her father had given her one day when they’d been out walking.

  
She was the personal servant of the two sisters, so she had to clean for them. Everything. She cleaned their rooms, their clothes, their dishes, even their stables. She cooked for them at a snap of their fingers. Worst of all, she was forced to entertain them anyway she could at the slightest whine. The spoiled princesses’ favorite ‘game’ was pretending to include her, only to turn on her. They loved mocking her appearance, and sometimes went out of their way to ridicule her- even giving her clothes that was far nicer than anything she had, just so they could tell her how out of fashion it was.

  
This went on for years, so by the time she was seventeen, she’d given up hope of ever leaving. She’d removed her emotions, leaving only a cold, empty place where her heart used to be. She kept her river rock under her wooden-slate bed, unwilling to throw it out, but unwilling to reminisce.

  
When she answered the door of the sisters’ summer getaway, since neither were willing to get up at this hour, she tried to douse the flicker of hope she felt immediately. King Richard was holding a ball for his right hand, Gareth. Apparently, the man was too callous and rough, and the mystic Richard had gone to suggested that a wife was needed to smooth the edges out.  
She couldn’t imagine a man- or anyone, for that matter- would be happy with that kind of meddling, but maybe, just maybe…  
She doubted Gareth would look twice at someone like her. She was beneath everyone, except perhaps the cesspool workers. Still, an opportunity to see the world beyond the von Falconburghs was an opportunity she’d never expected.  
“What did he want?” one of the sisters yawned as she swanned down the stairs.

  
“The king is holding a ball, to find a wife for his right hand. Every eligible female in the kingdom is invited,” Madalena explained. The sisters looked at each other, faces alight with interest, “Really?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Hmm… Sounds like the perfect opportunity to marry up, doesn’t it?”

  
“Surely, he’ll fall for one of the two of us.”

  
“Or both!” they exclaimed together, falling into a fit of giggles.

  
Madalena hesitantly took the risk, “If every female is invited, does that mean I can go?”

  
“Oh, dear, you’re hardly ‘eligible’,” one of them said. The other smiled sympathetically, “Tell you what. You get all of your chores done, and find something nice to wear, and you can come as our lady in waiting.”

  
Her sister looked like she wanted to protest, but she merely smirked and whispered something in her ear. She laughed at it and glanced at Madalena before inquiring after breakfast.”

~~~~~

All week long, Madalena did her work extra well, for an extra amount of time. In her spare time, she took scavenged materials from the sisters-things they had thrown out that she’d had to clean up- and worked on making one of their ‘out of fashion’ presents into something ‘nice’.

  
On the night of the ball, she finished the last of the washing just as the sisters began to call for her assistance with their outfits. Once they were set, she went to her room, put on her renovated dress, and added the finishing touch of handmade earrings. They were little more than painted wood, metal, and two small river rocks she’d picked up while she served them at their picnics.

  
She descended the stairs just as the sisters were getting ready to leave. They froze, gaping at her and she felt a grin bubble up within her.

  
Until they bent over laughing.

  
“You call that nice?”

  
“I can’t tell if you were going for ‘whore’ or ‘piglady’ but you nailed it!”

  
“You don’t seriously think we’d be seen with you in public like that, did you?”

  
“Hey, didn’t she steal those ribbons from us?”

  
“I think she did! We ought to take them back.”

  
They advanced on her and tore her work to pieces, leaving her in rags and the earrings she’d made.  
When they saw them, they began to laugh again, “Those are the dumbest things I’ve ever seen!”

  
“Stop making us laugh so much, we’ll ruin our hair!”

  
Finally they left her alone, and for the first time in nearly a decade, Madalena broke down sobbing. Her tears fell upon a gold bracelet she had acquired that one of the sisters had thrown away, and her blurred vision prevented her from seeing it shimmer.

  
She jumped back when a plume of smoke rose from it, a face clearly in the center of it.

  
“Thank the gods! I thought I’d never get out of there! Those sisters are a piece of work, aren’t they?”

  
“What- who- are you?” she said, backed up against a wall.

  
The smoke face rolled it’s eyes, an interesting feat. It sighed, “I’m like a genie, only, I never run out of wishes. I was trapped in that thing, but I’m freed by my owner feeling trapped. Weird, I know. In return for my freedom, I’ll fix whatever is making you feel trapped. Deal?”

  
“Yes. Thank you.”

  
“I’m the one who’s grateful here, my lady.”

  
“I’m not a lady,” she replied quickly.

  
“Well you ought to be, then,” and it made a cracking noise. Madalena looked down at an odd feeling to find herself clad in the most fashionable, sleek, and elegant outfit imaginable. When she looked up, she caught her reflection in a pan she had washed, and saw her hair done up beautifully and bejeweled.

  
“Anything else I can do for you?”

“Can you get me to the King’s ball? Oh, and can I have the best pair of earrings in the kingdom?”

  
“Done, and done,” it said with another two cracks, “Be careful, the clothes and the transport are simple enchantments. They’ll wear off in six hours. At- umm- midnight. I’ll be off then.”

  
It seemed to tip a hat, before dissipating into the air. Rushing to the full size mirror in the sisters’ bathroom, Madalena gasped at the crystal-and-fire opal earrings ringed with jade and emerald. They were stunningly gorgeous.

  
When she ran back to the front of the house, she saw- not a carriage- but a chariot waiting outside. It was decorated fashionably, but also looked sturdy enough to stand up to cannon fire. It took her a moment to realize it was waiting for her, but eventually she pulled herself together and stepped into it. She wasn’t sure how, but it followed her wishes and took her straight to the King’s castle, where the guests were flowing through the doors.

  
The king stood with his right hand on a wall above the main gate, watching the procession. Madalena’s chariot pulled itself right into line, and she was embarrassed when she realized they were looking at her. Maybe the sisters were right, and she would always be a lowlife, even in a pretty dress with pretty earrings.

  
When the chariot pulled to a stop in front of the doors, she dismounted, and it carried itself off to park somewhere. She swept into the ball, torn between holding her head high, and hiding in the crowd. If the von Falconburghs saw her-  
Soon enough, King Richard and Gareth appeared at the front of the enormous hall, and the King gave a cheerful, welcoming speech. She decided she liked him at the exact same moment she decided he was a poor fool who would probably never understand life beyond silks and songs.

  
Gareth, on the other hand, seemed sensible. He also, understandably, seemed like a ball to find him a wife was the last place he would ever want to be. And strangely enough, he seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd.

  
Madalena nearly fainted when she saw the guests’ buffet. Food lined the tables up and down the hall. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stomach much. Years of starving and mistreatment meant eating a lot was difficult for her. But she would eat what she could of all the best things, and try to smuggle some more home.

  
She was enjoying the music, and watching people dance, even if she knew she’d only make a fool of herself if she tried. The food was all so delicious, and the wine was magnificent. It was the happiest she’d ever felt. Darkness fell and time ticked on.  
Still hovering around the buffet table, ducking behind a column every time the sisters came near, Madalena was focused on the bell tolling. It was ten, which meant she had two hours left. Two hours until it was back to eternal servitude to- ah, speak of the devils. She was deep in thought as she slipped behind a pillar.

~~~~~

The only thing that stopped her from screaming when someone grabbed her arm was a hand clamped over her mouth.  
“Don’t make a sound, I’m hiding,” a harsh voice whispered in her ear, and she stilled as the hand dropped from her mouth.

She turned around to face the man, only to restrain herself from screaming again, this time in shock.

  
Why was the king’s right hand hiding?

  
She voiced the question and he rolled his eyes, “Why wouldn’t I be? There’s a rabid swarm of women trying to dance with me and- and marry me out there!”

  
Madalena couldn’t stop herself from snorting at that, even if it was unladylike. It made him look at her more closely, and she immediately dropped her head.

  
“You’re the one from the chariot!” it sounded like an accusation.

  
“I-”

  
“That was fucking epic! You looked like you belonged among the Valkyries! I can’t stand these delicate little sluts,” his voice rose in imitation of the noble ladies, “‘Ladies shouldn’t know how to fight’ ‘Ladies shouldn’t drink’ ‘Ladies shouldn’t show interest in sex’,” he spoke normally again, “except, of course, when trying to acquire a husband of status. This entire gala is some bullshit nonsense. Richard is my only friend, but he’s such a child sometimes! Okay, all times, but- ugh!”

  
Madalena could only stare. The King’s right hand thought she was epic? He was contemptuous of ladylike behaviour? He openly ribbed his king in the presence of a strange woman?

  
She didn’t know where the laughter came from, but before either of them knew it, both of them were cackling madly. When the sound rose, Gareth broke off, looking around in paranoia.

  
“You know, you’re not half bad. Want to ditch the party and find some privacy?”

  
Her eyebrows shot up and he backtracked, “No, no, I’m not that forward. I mean like the garden or something. To talk without all the ceremony.”

  
“Oh,” she was unsure, but couldn’t find it in her to refuse, “Alright.”

  
“Follow me,” he said, leading the way out of a side door. They wound through the smaller hallways, eventually emerging among the tall shrubbery of the royal courtyard. Gareth made his way to a stone bench, gesturing for her to take one nearby.

  
“So, why’d you go to a ball if you didn’t want to dance?” he asked, taking a long swig out of a flask he carried at his belt.

  
“I just wanted to experience something new. I haven’t left the si- the house since I was a little girl. The few people I’ve spoken to here are much more reasonable than the people back home,” she explained. Gareth nodded, “I get that. There’re very few instances that I’m not at Richard’s side, and it’s been that way since I was ten. And as I said, he’s like a kid. It’s endearing for a bit, but that wears off quickly.”

  
They talked for over an hour, discussing the stupidity of people, the finer parts of battle, and what a fine brew looks like. Madalena was less well versed in the second two, but she enjoyed learning as much as Gareth seemed to enjoy teaching.  
With fifteen minutes to midnight, their discussion was interrupted by the appearance of none other than the king himself, and the interruption became increasingly unwelcome as he insisted that “I held this whole party for you, Gare-bear. You’ve got to have at least one dance!”

  
Gareth immediately countered with, “I can’t dance, your highness, and you know it.”

  
“No one will care how good you are at dancing, they just want to see you- they won’t give up unless they see you’ve chosen someone,” he nodded at Madalena who drew back. Just because they were talking didn’t mean there was an impending marriage proposal.

  
Gareth groaned in exasperation at whatever Richard said next and turned to her, hand outstretched, “Look, please just humor him. If we’re going to make complete fools of ourselves, we may as well do it by choice and not force. Besides, I’m sure you’ll be more embarrassed to be seen next to me than however your own skills are.”

  
The king clapped his hands with glee and ushered them back inside, Madalena still extremely reluctant.

  
As the music changed into a new song, the two began a simple waltz, still stumbling and stepping on each other. It was surprisingly enjoyable for having no clue what they were doing, but the bliss was cut short when she heard the bell begin to strike. It was midnight. She had to go.

  
“It was great talking with you,” she said in a rush, “But I just realized I have to go.”

  
Gareth blinked at her, uncomprehending.

  
By the time he managed to say, “Wait-” she was out the door and down the steps. After a moment’s shock, strode out after her.

~~~~~

Madalena rushed out the door, remembering to take out the earrings she had. If she was seen with them while in rags, she’d go the way of her father in a heartbeat.

  
In her rush, her shins collided with the short, stone wall at the base of the stairs. One of the earrings slipped from her hand and hit the ground, but she heard the doors opening behind her and rushed on without it.

  
The chariot made it about halfway to her home, flying across the landscape, before midnight was complete and both it and the elegant dress vanished, leaving her in the rags from before. The earrings, having been more than an enchantment, didn’t vanish, even though she only had one of them.

  
She walked through the mud to get the rest of the way to the sisters’ place in time. She sat in her room, crying a little again, but not sobbing in despair. When the sisters came in, gushing about the ball, she heard them all the way up the stairs to their rooms. That night it was only with great trouble that she managed to sleep.

  
Her cooking of breakfast was interrupted, and the sisters woken, by an insistent knocking on the door. Madalena opened it and nearly fell over in shock. Literally bouncing on her doorstep was King Richard himself.

  
“Good morning, everyone!” he exclaimed, and the two sisters were amazed at the sight on their doorstep. Behind the King was his own royal carriage. Madalena shuddered at the sight of any carriage- the sisters had teased her too many times.  
She stopped herself from gasping when she saw Gareth accompanying the king, even if he looked annoyed to do it. Would he recognize her? And would that be a good thing or a bad thing.

  
Producing an earring- her earring, she realized- the King began explaining why he was there “My personal guard and advisor, Gareth, was supposed to find a wife at the ball last night. He insists he did no such thing, but I saw him talking with the girl he danced with, and since I want to do something for him, for once, I took it upon myself to find this mystery woman. The only clue we have is this earring, which she dropped as she ran for unknown reasons!”

  
The sisters glanced at each other, “Madalena, you didn’t attend the ball, so why don’t you scurry off to the kitchen and finish fixing breakfast.”

  
Madalena stared in horror, but she couldn’t disobey without fear of punishment. Her chance was slipping through her fingers.

 

Both sisters tried the earring on, but it was simply too big. Their ears were pierced with as many conveniences as possible, while Madalena’s had been more of a haphazard job. The earrings had been designed especially for her.

  
While the sisters were trying to explain away the failed match to the king, Gareth followed the path of the servant girl into the kitchens.

  
“You didn’t attend the ball?” he could have sworn it was her eyes, even underneath the dirty rags and messy hair.

  
Madalena jumped at the sound, and his suspicions strengthened- she jumped the same way, too. When she spun round, there was an odd look in her eyes- somewhere between subservient, defiant, and hopeful, “I-”

  
“Because I thought you did. You should try on the earring,” he suggested. Wordlessly, she nodded, following him back into the main hall. When the sisters saw her, they shrieked. The one holding the earring through it into the grate of one of many connected fireplaces. It would be hell to try and retrieve it.

  
Holding back highly unwanted tears for the third time, Madalena’s intelligent mind kicked into play and she smiled. She had the upper hand. And the better earrings.

  
Pulling it from a pocket of her dirty dress, she held out the other earring to Gareth. He nodded at the King, and before anyone knew what was going on, they were all being ushered out. Madalena hardly had time to gloat before she was being led towards the carriage.

  
Astounded at what had happened, but unwilling to just let her go, the sisters followed. They fumed when they were turned away from the party, but one of them called out, “Those earrings still don’t compare to what we’ve got,” and they laughed. When she tried to step inside the royal coach and it rolled forward out of her reach, like all those times before, her face turned red at their guffaws.

  
The king was too oblivious to notice, but Gareth frowned. He opened the door to the carriage himself, and stood there, one foot on the bar, holding out his hand to help her up. This time, it stayed put.

  
The ride back to the castle was long and uncomfortable, although King Richard didn’t seem to notice. Madalena was silent as the King enthusiastically gave her a tour of the castle, and pointed her towards her new chambers. She couldn’t believe that she had three rooms to herself that were practically the size of the sister’s mansion. The furnishings were one step below royalty, which she was unused to. She would never want to leave, she knew.

~~~~~

Madalena had become quite accustomed to castle life as a noble, and she had many wonderful conversations with Gareth, even though they tended to argue as much as they got along. Still, she was holding something back and he could tell.  
It was only when he passed her room to hear her crying and stopped that he began to discover what was bothering her.

  
She was talking to herself, asking herself why she had to feel, why the sisters’ opinions mattered, when she had been cold and safe for so long. And of course, she wondered if their earrings really were better. Perhaps she just couldn’t be as good as them. That’s what they’d always said. What if they were right?

 

An hour or so later found her in exactly the same spot, curled up in her new, luxurious bed, when Gareth quietly pushed open her door. She looked up at him, eyes questioning. He held out the box in his hands, “Here. I know you probably would like a ring or something, but Richard won’t rest until we agree to marry. So I figured this was a nice a gesture as I could come up with. I hope you like them. They’re the same exact earrings those sisters had. Now they won’t be able to say yours are rubbish, or whatever it is they say about fashion."

  
Madalena watched him with wide eyes, unbelieving that anyone would go out of their way for her, and opened the box. Her start at seeing four very familiar ears (earrings included) inside the box made Gareth take another look, “Oh, so sorry, I forgot to take the ears off.”

  
Recovering from the surprise, she brushed him off, “Don’t worry. I like them this way. I don’t know if I’m quite ready to say married yet, but why don’t you tell him we’re courting. That should satisfy him, right?”

  
Gareth huffed a laugh, “Sure. Do you expect me to actually court you though?”

  
“Of course,” she smiled mischievously, “In your own way.”

  
She made her way over and kissed him lightly, before saying, “I think I’d like a snack. Care to join me?”


End file.
